


Two can play the game

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light smut?, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: Daniel grinned when he remember what had they done the night before. Seongwoo's moaning voice was like music to his ears and his flushed face when Daniel sucked a hickey on his neck was beautiful.





	Two can play the game

**Author's Note:**

> I told my friend that I wanted to post at least 2 fics before my hiatus starting next week, but I myself didn't think that it would be 2 fics in a day, lol
> 
> This is the first time I wrote something like this, please bear with me, hahahaha
> 
> WARNING: UN-BETAED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED]

Daniel blinked his eyes opened, taking a deep breath and turning to lie on his back. He looked to his right and frowned when his bedmate is nowhere in sight. He yawned while stretching his body and moaning in satisfaction when his boned popped loudly. He sit up on his bed and climbed off of the bed, searching for his jeans among the messy clothes strewn on the floor.

He grinned when he remember what had they done the night before. Seongwoo's moaning voice was like music to his ears and his flushed face when Daniel sucked a hickey on his neck was beautiful.

Daniel put on his jeans quickly, not bothering to zip the zipper and buttoned the button. He walked out the bedroom door and saw Seongwoo sit on the kitchen counter. Wearing Daniel's shirt judging by the size. His bare feet dangling enticingly. "Good morning."

"Good morning indeed." Seongwoo said, smiling at the younger boy and shoved a strawberry into his mouth. "I hope you don't mind I'm eating your food."

"Suits yourself."Daniel said, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his bare chest. A fond smile on his face.

"Uhm." Seongwoo said, plucking the strawberry and lick his wrist when the juice dripped down his arm.

"Is it good?"Daniel asked, straightened up and walking slowly toward the older male. "I haven't had the chance to taste them yet."

"It's sweet, a bit sour tho."Seongwoo said, shoving a whole strawberry into his mouth and biting down on the red flesh. The juice from the fruit run down the side of his mouth and he wiped it with his thumb before placing the said digit into his mouth and suck. He smirked when he saw Daniel's eyes widen, his pupils blown wide. He knew the effect he had on the younger boy and he's not ashamed to admit that he enjoyed it. "Do you want a taste?"

"Sure."Daniel said, his eyes not leaving Seongwoo's red lips. He knew that the older male knew what kind of effect he had on him and it's not above Seongwoo to used it for his own gain.

"Come and get it." Seongwoo said with a low voice and put a small size strawberry into his mouth. The left corner of his mouth lift, beckoning the younger boy to him. He opened his legs wider and let Daniel stepped in between them.

Daniel leaned down and bite the rest of the strawberry that's dangling from Seongwoo's mouth. Before leaned down further and pressed his lips to the older's. He bite the fruit and simultaneously nibbling at Seongwoo's lower lip. He could feel the juice dripping down his chin but he didn't care. He didn't let go of Seongwoo's lips even after he swallowed the fruit.

Seongwoo hummed and lifted his hand and cupped Daniel's jaw gently, angling the younger boy's face. He titled his own face and started kissing back. There's still the sweet taste of the strawberry in both of their mouth that's mixed with their own taste. He pulled the younger boy closer and hitched his legs on Daniel's hip and crossed his ankles behind Daniel's buttock. This position allowed their hardened member to rubbed together and Seongwoo moaned loudly at the feeling.

"Hyung." Daniel said in between kisses. He realized that the sweet taste from the strawberry had already gone from their mouths and the only thing he could taste was the sweet taste that's purely Seongwoo's.

"What?" Seongwoo asked, tilting his head back when Daniel moved his mouth from Seongwoo's lips down to his neck. The hickey from last night a stark contrast with his pale skin. He moaned loudly when Daniel sucked another hickey on his neck, half thinking that he had to wear his turtleneck to campus, he's just glad that it's still winter.

"I'm going to be late for class."

"What?"Seongwoo asked in disbelieve. His hands frozen in the middle of messing up Daniel's bed hair even more. How could Daniel even think about class in this kind of situation while he himself doesn't even remember his own name.

"I have a quiz today and I really need to take a shower."Daniel said, laughing at Seongwoo's scrunched up face. He pecked the older's lips gently and disengage Seongwoo's legs from around his hip. "We're reeked of sex, I can't go to class like this."

"Yah, Kang Daniel."Seongwoo called when Daniel walked away from him with a huge shit eating grin on his face. "How could you left me hanging like this, what should I do with this?" Seongwoo asked gesturing toward his crotch.

"You can take a cold shower, like what I'm going to do right now."Daniel said, laughing loudly at the older's face.

Seongwoo stared at Daniel's retreating back, couldn't believe that his own boyfriend's the one cockblocking him. He looked down toward his crotch and mumbled sadly "Poor you."

Daniel laughed even harder at that. 'Two can play the game' Daniel thought to himself before closing the bathroom door behind him.


End file.
